Zelos equals Love
by Verlerious
Summary: LloydxZelos Colette's been kidnapped...again. But that's not all...a very important ex sphere has been stolen and it is up to the group to save them all.


Pairings: Zelos/Lloyd …eventually

Warnings: shounen ai tendency/pairings

Comments: I'm not drunk! Seriously!

Author's comments: Seriously, this is my second Zelos/Lloyd fic and my first Tales of Symphonia fic. But I love that game! Not to mention all that glomping Zelos was doing just can't leave my head ever…nor can some of the things he says. Hehe this had been set up for deletion but I happened to find one that hadn't and read it. We'll see how things go.

Zelos equals Love

"Put this on," Lloyd said as he looked up at Zelos. They were inside the pretty boy's nice big mansion as it was the only secure place they were able to stay at for the moment, considering the Pope was up to his tricks again. Yes, Colette had been kidnapped…yet again…this time under the pope's orders. But that wasn't the only problem. It seems that at the same time he'd also stolen a very important ex sphere, one the team had just acquired during one of their missions.

Of course this meant that Lloyd and Raine were in agreement to go get the artifact and Colette which would mean that Genis and Regal would agree just to appease to two craziest members of their little team. And sure, normally Zelos, aside from problems he knew would get him killed, would jump right into the idea of being able to help save the lovely Colette from impeding danger but this time-

"I'm not going to wear that!" Zelos yelled flinching back from the maid's outfit as if it were a plague, his arms coming up to act as deflectors. "I may like looking at the hunnies in them but that doesn't mean I want to wear one!"

Genis laughed at that as he began to taunt Zelos for his misfortune. "I don't know, you kind of already look like a girl with that long hair and stuff." He rested a hand behind his head as he continued to laugh. "I think you're a girl trying to pretend to be a guy and a failure at it too!"

"You little brat!" Zelos growled at him then huffed fluffing his hair out of his eyes. "Don't expect the great and beautiful Zelos to teach you how to pick up hunnies when you get older. You've completely lost my help in that category. Course you were hopeless to begin with."

"What'd you just say!"

"Guys, we really don't have time for all this," Sheena said as she stepped into Zelos's mansion, her arms folded over her chest. "We have to get that ex sphere back and save Colette too."

"Damn, I really hate the idea of my 'angelic angel' being stuck with an asshole like that." Zelos said frowning slightly before he smirked. "So why don't you go instead of me? You can probably kill him with that vicious personality alone."

"You jerk!" He pretty much felt the slap before Sheena's hand had even made contact with his face.

"Ow ow!" Zelos cried out then started to whine as he held a hand to his stinging cheek. "Did you really have to hit my best side?" He said with a pout, trying to win her over with his charms. "Course I could use this to get sympathy from all the pretty hotties that are lined up at my door!" As if that was the cue, someone knocked at the door and he grinned at Sheena, giving her a wink that sent her fuming. "See that! The hunnies come running when the great and beautiful Zelos feels pain!" Zelos walked over to the door, using it as a good excuse to get away from the beating he was sure was coming his way as well as get away from the dreaded….thing Lloyd was trying to get him into! He reached down and opened the door. "Hello all my sweet and succulent hu-"

"We're not your 'hunnies," Regal said as he stepped inside calmly, already heading in the general direction of Lloyd.

"Eww….men…." Zelos made a face at that before he narrowed his eyes noticing the other 'guest' that happened to be with Regal. "What are YOU doing here!"

"We've located Colette and the ex sphere." Kratos stared back at him before he stepped inside the mansion. "I'm here to retrieve the ex sphere."

"Yeah that's what they all say." He pointed a finger at Kratos accusingly. "I bet you're just trying to steal my hunnies."

"Not everyone's as perverted as you," Sheena said glaring his way. "So stop being an idiot and pay attention."

Lloyd turned his attention away from staring at Kratos's suspiciously as he looked in Zelos's direction. "Anyway, what I've been trying to say for the past fifteen minutes, you have to dress up as a girl in order for this to work out."

"And how is dressing me in drag going to make things better?" Zelos asked, folding his arms as he started to walk back over to the small group.

"The people in the castle will be looking for the chosen one…" Regal said as he closed his eyes. "…not a female maid."

"So then why not use an actual female?" Zelos protested. "I'm not even 'equipped' to be a woman and so it wouldn't work!" He smirked at the thought but quickly had to shake his head to get himself back on track. "Besides, I didn't even agree to going in the first place!"

"You're the only one that knows the shortcuts through the castle," Lloyd spoke up again, determined to make the hotheaded Chosen see the logic in the plan. "If you're walking around like you are now, there will be no stopping them from attacking us! You HAVE to wear the dress, Zelos! It's the only way we can save Colette!" Not that Zelos really cared about Colette that much…ok he did care, she was a cute girl.

_I wonder if they'd try to rescue me like that if I got kidnapped?_

He shook his head from that thought and frowned at Lloyd, a hand resting on his hips in frustration. "But I don't want to wear the dress!" Zelos pouted again, using his eyes to plead with Lloyd not to make him do this. "It's embarrassing and frankly just WRONG! Not to mention that people know me no matter where I go. I'm just that pretty, you know?"

"More like they know that loud mouth of yours," Genis muttered under his breath.

"Shut it, brat," Zelos said smacking Genis on top of the head!

"Ow! You jerk!"

"We don't have much time left!" Raine came rushing down the steps, holding a book in her hand. "That ex sphere the Pope took is very unstable. We have to get it back before it causes some major damage to the planet."

"What do you mean, Raine?" Genis asked, though he was still rubbing his head and sending angry looks Zelos's way. Zelos just ignored the little brat in favor of knowing why his precious homeland was in danger.

"This is not a normal ex sphere," Kratos said stepping forward as he looked at them all. "It was made by the angels in the case of destroying the two worlds." He closed his eyes again, letting those words sink in for a moment. "I'll be taking it back."

"It's going to destroy the two worlds?" Regal frowned at that and stared down at the floor. "Is this ex sphere really so powerful as that?"

"It is," Kratos answered simply. "It was, after all, made by Mithos himself." He could see the shock in everyone's eyes and frowned. They actually got the meaning to how serious this whole situation had turned into.

Something that Kratos said finally registered in Lloyd's mind and he shook his head quickly before butting into the conversation. "Wait a minute, did you just say you're taking it back!"

"Yes, I did. None of you have the means of stopping it, especially once it has grown in power."

"What makes you think we'll just let you take it! How do we even know we can trust you!"

"Lloyd…" Raine said the name softly.

Lloyd sighed trying to calm himself down before he finally looked up at Kratos, a fire burning in his eyes. "Fine. You can take the ex sphere once we've gotten it. But Colette comes first."

"Doesn't she always come first?" Zelos said softly then blinked and smiled as he found everyone looking at him. "It's not as though we don't all know how you feel. You probably want to bunk with her under the sheets."

"Can't you be serious for two seconds!" Sheena yelled up, looking at him threateningly.

"Yeah!" Genis added as he glared at him. "Lloyd's not a pervert like you!"

"Geez, you guys act like a bunch of old prunes!" He folded his arms for a second then walked over and took the dress from out of Lloyd's hand. "Fine. I don't like the idea but if it'll get us to Colette then ok."

Lloyd smiled as Zelos took the dress. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Zelos said using the old age line before he grinned at him. "But you owe me big for this one." With that he turned and ran up the steps. Lloyd watched after him for a second before he turned his attention to the rest of them.

"We won't be able to all go inside. That'll look suspicious so…" He looked at Kratos. "You'll come with me and Zelos." His eyes shifted over to Raine. "Professor, Regal, Genis and Presea will stay at the church of Martel just in case the Pope tries to escape that way." Lloyd grinned at that and slammed a first into an open palm. "We'll have him cornered like a dog!"

"That's cornered like a mouse." Genis rolled his eyes as he looked at Lloyd. "Do you pay attention to anything at all?"

"Well…right now my stomach's kind of rumbling," he said rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Guess the only thing he can listen to is his appetite," Raine said sighing in defeat knowing that her student was a lost cause. "Maybe he should have went into a cooking school instead."

"Yeah…" Genis said cheerfully before his muttered under his breath, "cause there's no way anyone can learn that from you."

"What'd you just say!"

"I said you make the best beef stew! Ow!" Genis cried out rubbing at his pained from where his sister had turned and smacked him in the head. "That hurt! That's two times I've been hit!" He eyes were watery from the stinging feeling of being smacked but then he realized something and looked at Regal with question. "Hey, where is Presea anyway? I haven't seen her since we got here."

"She said she wanted to listen to the music," Regal said looking towards the door wistfully. "I think…it reminds her of something."

"If she doesn't make it back in time then that's ok," Lloyd said before smiling. "She's still pretty young so maybe it's best she's not put in danger." Regal nodded at that though the look in his eyes was saying he knew something about her that he wasn't telling.

"Ok, I'm ready! Be shocked and amaze! The great Zelos looks good even dressed as a female!" Zelos came down the steps, moving carefully as he used the guardrail so that he wouldn't fall in the heels on his feet. This was all just a bunch of junk that girls tended to leave at his place as they went home in his clothes. Once he'd made it down the steps he looked up at them, about to say some jibe when he stopped then frowned at them. "What are you guys looking at? You act as though you've never seen a guy in a dress before."

"Actually, I haven't," Regal said, deciding that he should get that point across just in case there were questions for it later. It was always good to be prepared.

"I'm….just shocked. Despite how annoying you are, you actually look…stunning in that," Raine said before she smiled up at him.

"Wow, my voluptuous Raine has fallen for me!" He held his hands in front of his chest, pretending to swoon like the maidens that followed him so much through his days in the city.

"Don't push your luck," Raine said before she looked at Lloyd. "Are you ready to go?" When she didn't get a reply she looked over at him and frowned, finding that his eyes were focused on Zelos…and he looked dazed. "Lloyd?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Let's get moving."

Zelos frowned at Lloyd. He knew that look. It was the, god you're so hot I want to do you till the end of next week, look. "Hey don't go getting any ideas. I may look good as a girl but as soon as we find Colette, I'm changing back into a sexy man again."  
"I doubt he ever was a man. Ow!" Genis rubbed at his head, his third hit in such a short time. Why was everyone abusing him!

* * *

"Wow, I don't think I've seen you around here before yet…you look familiar."

Zelos cursed his luck then turned around smiling big as he looked at the guard that was obviously having a field day looking him up and down. "I'm…."he coughed clearing his throat, doing his best to sound feminine though it was a terrible job. "I'm new here. I'm just…escorting these two men to the guest room!" He gestured to the two professionally dressed men behind him.

_Gods, why do I have to play the babe? Even if I am beautiful and sexy it's just not right!_

"Hmm…" The guard seemed to lean in more as he started to inspect Zelos, trying to figure out why the person in front of him looked so familiar. "Ah…well don't keep the guest waiting! Carry on!"

"Gladly," Zelos muttered under his breath then smiled as he kept on leading. "This way "boys." We wouldn't want you die of exhaustion, heh heh." Zelos opened the door to the guest room and peeked inside checking to see if there was anyone present before he slid in guiding the others behind him. As soon as the door was closed and locked, the dress was off and Zelos was stretching his arms, feeling pretty damn manly once again. "Thank the gods I'm finally out of that thing!"

"Keep talking that loud and I'm sure everyone in the castle will hear," Kratos whispered giving Zelos a look.

_Smug bastard…_

Zelos just lifted a brow up at him and was about to say something back when Lloyd stepped between them. "Guys, we don't have the time for this." He turned his attention to Zelos causing the other to have to step back and shake his head at the thoughts that had popped into his mind.

"Anyway, watch and be amazed as I show you the skills that belong to none other than the great Zelos!" He turned, walking around the bed heading to the headboard before he reached down, groping around behind it and pushing a button, a clicking sound being heard. "There! That should do it!" The words themselves seemed to spark something as the bed suddenly just shifted to the side revealing a set of stairs that headed downwards.

"Alright! Good going, Zelos!" Lloyd said smiling at Zelos.

Zelos smiled back though the praise actually made him want to blush. Maybe cause he didn't often get praises on his brain? "Yeah I know," he said brushing at his hair for no reason.

Lloyd smashed a fist into his open palm as he stood at the head of the steps. "Let's go save Colette!"

TBC…

Zelos has achieved the title, "Drag Queen!" Ok not really. My first TOS story and I have no clue what the hell I'm doing! And I really need to stop typing stories at like 5 in the morning where my insanity stretches to crazy places


End file.
